La delegada del salón
by ASUKA02
Summary: Hoy es un día diferente y Hikari Horaki está decidida a enfrentar uno de sus más grandes temores. unico drabble.


**Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax, a mí solo me pertenece la trama que presento.**

* * *

**-LA DELEGADA DEL SALON- **

**By ASUKA02**

**.**

Hikari Horaki caminaba hacia la cancha del vecindario, hoy había despertado con la fiel idea de que podía hacer cualquier cosa, y justamente haría aquella que mas temor le causaba. Atrás dejaba las casas de sus vecinos y también sus deberes.

Sus hermanas no había comprendido el motivo de la actitud tan alegre de Hikari, ella normalmente se la pasaba amargada con la multitud de quehaceres que debía realizar los domingos, lavar ropa, limpiar, cocinar, ir al mercado y asegurarse de que cada una hiciera los deberes escolares.

Pero hoy la castaña había dejado todo a un lado, para por primera vez pensar solo en ella, ¿y si sus hermanas querían comer?, _"pues que cocinen ellas", _¿y si alguien intentaba detenerla?,no podrían hacerlo, porque un ataque de valor no se tiene todos los días, y cuando se siente en tus venas hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Touji Suzuhara intento encestar el balón desde el otro lado de la cancha, pero como era de esperarse, fallo irremediablemente, bufo para sí mismo y se acerco a la canasta, nadie lo había visto y eso lo mantenía a salvo, él es un chico muy orgulloso y no le gusta que nadie lo vea fallar en algo.

Cuando se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo tiro, alguien entro en su campo visual, era ella, la delegada del salón, con sus habituales dos moños, pero vestida con ropa normal, _"se ve muy distinta",_ el pelinegro la siguió con la vista, ella no lo había visto y se dirigía hacia la casa de Suzuhara.

Toco la puerta, y una niña pequeña con el pelo corto y negro abrió la puerta, Touji, con una sensación de impotencia vio como su hermanita señalo hacia la cancha donde estaba él. Horaki se dio media vuelta y vio al moreno, este trago en seco, _"¿Qué quiere la delegada conmigo?",_ pensó asustado, todo aquello le daba mala espina, la castaña camino con determinación hasta donde estaba él.

-Horaki qu…

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, lo imposible había sucedido, aquello que ella había añorado, pero que también se había convertido en una tortuosa espera, sucedió, fue un dulce beso, apenas un roce de labios.

Luego de eso ella camino hacia la salida de la cancha, el pelinegro parpadeo con perplejidad, _"Ella me ha besado",_ la chica mandona y a la vez tímida lo había besado, y él se había quedado paralizado como un pendejo.

-¡Espera Horaki! –grito corriendo hasta alcanzarla. Ella no quería verlo, no quería que viera el estado en que se encontraba, temblaba como una gelatina -mírame. –pidió él.

Ella levanto el rostro y Touji vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y eso, eso lo hice sentirse muy mal, _"¿Por qué llora?, ¿es culpa mía?"._

-Lo es. –dijo ella respondiendo a su muda pregunta, se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y añadió. –¡Tuve que hacerlo yo!. –dijo indignada, sus lagrimas no eran de tristeza mas bien de la rabia.

-Yo..no. –balbuceo él.

-¡Tu nada!, me has hecho esperar desde el kínder, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que una chica puede esperarte?, -él no respondió y ella añadió. -no eres tan importante.

-Yo… no, se que decir.

-No digas nada, aquí termina mi tortura.

Salió de la cancha, se sentía liberada, ya no sentaría esa angustia de no saber que eran, y dejaría esa absurda idea de serle fiel aunque no fueran novios, se atrevería a mirar a otros chicos sin temer a lo que pensara Touji de ella.

Con esos pensamientos caminaba a paso firme hasta la acera pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, porque una mano la tomo del brazo y la hiso girarse de manera brusca, luego fueron unos labios que se apoderaron de los suyos, el corazón de Hikari latía desbocado como un tambor. Y el atrevido de Touji se atrevió a apretarla contra él.

Luego se separo con una sonrisa socarrona, -aquí no acaba tu tortura, ahora que somos novios tendrás que hacerme esas comidas que tú haces.

Hikari entorno los ojos, -No somos novios Suzuhara. –le dijo seriamente.

-¿Como que no?-replico confundido.

-No me lo has pedido.-le recordó casi que no burla.

-¡Oh, vamos!, no me hagas pedírtelo. –decía caminado detrás de la chica.

Ella se detuvo un momento solo para decirle -Esmérate, no hagas nada vulgar y ordinario.

Se alejo con una sonrisa en los labios, y Touji supo, supo que tendría que preparar una buena cita, porque ser el novio de delegada requería de un nivel romántico que él no tenia, pero para eso tenía a sus dos amigos quienes tenían la obligación de ayudarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** algo así siempre quise que pasara, y después de ver fotos de ellos en google, me puse a escribir esto, corto, lo sé, pero es un drabble y así son, incluso me pase por trescientas palabras. :-)


End file.
